


to be in love (and not know it)

by callmeshaq



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, I projected my older sibling-ness onto nancy lmao, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i really like this ship okay, not realizing feelings, the party all love each other So Much i cry, this will only get like 2 hits but idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeshaq/pseuds/callmeshaq
Summary: In which Mike and Lucas are the last ones to realize their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Dustin Henderson & Erica Sinclair, Erica Sinclair & Lucas Sinclair, Lucas Sinclair/Mike Wheeler, Mike Wheeler & Nancy Wheeler, The Party - Relationship, Will Byers & Eleven | Jane & Dustin Henderson & Maxine Mayfield & Lucas Sinclair & Mike Wheeler
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	to be in love (and not know it)

El, surprisingly, was the first person in the Party to notice.

It was during winter break, around a year after she and the Byers moved out of town, and about 6 months after she and Mike had broken up. It was an amicable one. Nothing dramatic; just a realization that the two were drifting apart romantically. The love is still there, just a different kind. And, honestly, El believes she and Mike work better this way. He was a wonderful first love but he’s an even better best friend.

The Party had been having a “Party Day,” (great name right? She came up with it,) which is really just when they all goof around in the way they can’t when she and Will are in Maine. Today, the group was at the arcade and they were currently watching Max and Lucas engage in a battle of Dig Dug.

“C’mon, Lucas, you’ve got this!”

“Yeah, beat his ass, Max!”

El can’t even tell whose side she, Will, Dustin, and Mike are on but she doesn’t think that matters. She doesn’t think anyone cares who wins, really. And what could be better than that?

“I win! Suck it, Stalker!” Max declared. Lucas groaned but held a small smile on his face. “I’ll get you in Pac-Man and we’ll see who’s talking, Madmax.”

Maybe that is.

Max stuck her tongue out, resulting in Lucas doing the same. El couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her mouth. She loves that their break-up, very recent--like 2 months ago, hasn’t affected the way the two act with each other. Not in a big way, anyways.

“El! Let’s play something, I’m tired of them,” Max tilted her head in the boys’ direction, ignoring the noises of offense that sounded from behind her. El sniggered, glancing over to the boys before her eyes were snapped back to Mike and Lucas.

Mike and Lucas who weren’t paying attention to anything but each other. They were laughing, shoving each other playfully. It was weird. She’s never seen them act that way. They’re always bickering over some little thing. And the way they were looking at each other-

It was the way she and Mike used to.

She doesn’t feel any twinge, and wonders if that’s normal. But are you supposed to feel anything when you’ve been broken up for months? She doesn’t know.

“El? Hello?” El’s attention snaps back to Max and she smiles. “Yeah, sorry. Thought I saw something.”

Max rolled her eyes fondly before tugging El by the arm toward Street Fighter but El kept looking back at her friends. They were now separated; Lucas with Will and Mike with Dustin, but the two continued to glance at one another when the other wasn’t looking.

Huh.

\---

Will realizes next.

It was actually that same night, but now the friends were in the Wheeler basement. A movie was sitting in the VCR, ready to be played. If only Mike and Max would hurry with the popcorn and drinks. Will doesn’t understand why anyone thought it would be a good idea for the two of them to be the ones to get it ready.

They’re probably arguing about who gets to carry what. They’re the types to do that. “Mike! Max!” Dustin shouted up the stairs.

“Oh, my god. We’re coming!”

“Hold on!”

They were definitely arguing. Will shook his head in exasperation before standing and walking up the stairs himself. He made his way to the kitchen, already hearing the pair’s hushed conversation. “What is it this time?” Will said.

Apparently he was quiet because the two had jumped, Mike’s voice slightly raising in a shout. “Nothing. Maxine,” Max glares at him,”is just being annoying.”

“I’m being annoying?” Max responded back. And, yeah, Wil needed to intervene before it escalated. “Alright! Let’s just grab everything and go downstairs.”

Luckily the two do so with little issue, Mike grabbing the large popcorn bowl, Max going for the drinks, and Will seizing extra snacks. The three made their way back into the basement where they’re met with a happy sigh (El) and groans of complaint (Lucas and Dustin).

“Shut up,” Max and Mike both snapped. Lucas raised his hands in mock surrender while Dustin laughed. When everything was set down onto the coffee table that sat in front of the television and the movie started, Mike, Max, and Will took their places in the room. Will went onto the couch in between El and Dustin, Max also sitting there, causing the four to form a cuddle pile. Lucas and Mike, however, is what caught Will’s attention.

Lucas sat in one of the arm chairs that was situated on the side of the couch, his usual place. But Mike sat on the ground in front of him, Lucas’ legs lying on one shoulder each. Mike’s head was situated to press against the inside of Lucas’ right knee. It was the picture of comfort.

Will has been friends with the two of them for a long time. Before Dustin came in the fourth grade it was Will, Lucas, and Mike, and before that it was Mike and Lucas. Because of this, Will knows that there is a level of comfort there that probably isn’t there with everyone else. But he has never seen them do this. He has never seen Mike rub minute circles against Lucas’ ankle without even noticing. He’s never seen Lucas play with Mike’s hair.

And that was how he figured it out. Mike never let anyone do that. He barely let El do it, and he was so deeply in love with her. With the way that Max and Dustin were unfazed by it showed that this was an often occurrence. This is something they usually do. Will turned his attention to the movie but remained shocked.

Mike and Lucas. Huh.

\---

Nancy had, kind of, always known.

While Mike may not think so, she pays attention to him. A lot more than he believes she does. Of course she does. After everything they’ve been through, she always makes sure to know what is going on with him. She would hate for him to get into something like that again, and she doesn’t know.

Before that fall of ‘83, it was that way. Maybe it was because she was the oldest, so she felt the need to make sure Mike and Holly were well. Their dad was absentee, and their mom tries her best, but really she wasn’t doing that well. So, yeah, Nancy always kept an extra eye on her brother and sister.

Because of that, Nancy had caught onto the crush her brother had on his best friend months ago. It was during that little bit of time before he and El had broken up. Things were going weird with them and they both knew, but neither knew why. Nancy had tried multiple times to breach the subject with him, but he would turn away everytime, opting to speak about something else. But Nancy knew. She always does.

Lucas had been over one day. It was just him. Dustin was in the city with his mom and Neil was being a dick so Max had to stay home; she couldn’t risk sneaking out. Nancy couldn’t remember the last time the two had spent time with just one another. It used to be a daily occurrence. Nancy couldn’t come home from school without hearing the two making noise in the basement. It was nice to see them like this.

She’ll never admit that out loud.

They were actually in Mike’s bedroom instead of the basement, a strange change but welcome. His room was too small to have all of the party in there at once without breathing in each other’s air. So while the change was welcome, it was also annoying. She was talking on the phone with Jonathan but could barely him due to the two boys making so much noise in the next room over.

She had already yelled at them to shut up twice already, only for them to do so and then become louder two seconds later. “Hold on, Jonathan.”

Nancy set the handset onto the mattress before stalking to Mike’s room. “Hey!” she shouted, interrupting them mid-argument. She internally rolls his eyes because _of course they were _. The boys are startled.__

__“Holy, shit!”_ _

__“Can you shut up? I’m trying to talk to Jonathan,” Nancy hissed. The boys looked at each other and then back to the older girl. They recognized the look that was present in her eyes. They nodded and she smiled. “Thank you.”_ _

__Nancy started for her bedroom, before backtracking to close Mike’s door. That’s when she sees the mixture of adoration and exasperation on Mike’s face as he listened to Lucas explain why New Coke is better._ _

__Maybe that was part of why things were off with El, Nancy concluded as she closed the door._ _

__\---_ _

__Max liked to think she was a perceptive person._ _

__She could tell that El needed some time away from Mike in order to find herself. She knew that when Dustin was so persistent about setting up the satellite that Suzie was real; she just enjoyed giving him shit about it. She knew within two seconds within Joyce and Hopper’s presence that something was there. She knew that Lucas was nothing like what Billy and his ignorant ways tried to say he was._ _

__That’s why she doesn’t know how she missed this._ _

__She had finally picked up on Lucas and Mike’s feelings for one another when school started back for the new semester. She, Dustin, Lucas, and Mike were in the A.V. room comparing schedules. They had only had a couple of classes with each other each, and there were no classes that all of them shared together. They all had lunch together, otherwise it was only 2 of them sharing a class at once. She shared most of them with Mike._ _

__Someone really hates her, huh?_ _

__The worst part, however, is that while they all had Biology at the same time, it was with different teachers. She and Dustin had Mr. Davis while Mike and Lucas had Mrs. Wells. The two of them were complaining about it as if they won’t make sure they’ll be partners anyways._ _

__“Whatever, Mike, just don’t try to hog all the work. You always do that,” Lucas said._ _

__Mike rolled his eyes, Max swore his eyes will get stuck like that with how often he does it, “No, I don’t!”_ _

__“Yes, you do!” Lucas exclaimed. There he goes getting worked up over their dumb argument._ _

__“No, I don’t!” Mike argued. And there Mike goes, encouraging it. They always argue with no real heat, just: ‘yeah huh’ and ‘nuh uh’ like a bunch of 4 year olds. She really needs to get paid for all of this._ _

__She stands there and listens, but picks up on their tones. While they sound annoyed with one another (for what? She’ll never know.), which they always do when they get like this, she notices something else that is never there. Affection. Fondness._ _

__And it’s like that for the rest of the school day, and for the rest of the week. And Max finally reaches the conclusion when she hones in on the tender touches the two share without realizing._ _

__Yep, they’re in love._ _

__\---_ _

__Dustin was with Erica when they both catch on._ _

__It was during their bi-weekly hangout. This time they were at the Sinclair’s house, chilling in the living room watching My Little Pony when Mike and Lucas walk in together._ _

__“Hey, Dustin,” the boys greeted in unison as the kick off their shoes and line them up by the door._ _

__“Hey,” Dustin greeted._ _

__“Hi, nerds,” Erica said._ _

__“Hey, brat,” Lucas grumbled. Erica flipped him off in response, Lucas fake smiling in return. Mike and Dustin shook their heads, otherwise ignoring the exchange. Mike and Lucas made their way to the couch, sitting next to each other and cuddling up like they have been recently. Dustin usually ignores it because, well, he doesn’t know, really. It’s just what he does sometimes, but not out of carelessness. He just felt it was no big deal._ _

__Erica didn’t feel that way, however. Her eyes widened, and for a second, Dustin forgot that she only ever remembers the two of them at each other’s throats. She doesn’t remember the times from when the boys were younger, and Lucas and Mike were affectionate with one another (while also being at each other’s throats); she was too small. Their past affection with one another was part of why Dustin felt the way he did when they were 12; when he felt that Lucas and Mike were the best friends. Of course, he knew better now, but he didn’t know then what he knows now. That you can have more than one best friend._ _

__Maybe that was why he always ignored it. Because that was how they were when Dustin had first moved to Hawkins._ _

__But now that he’s paying attention, he’s noticing the small, barely noticeable movements of comfort the two act upon. It’s now that he notices the small whispers between the two before Lucas squeezes Mike’s shoulder and stands, announcing that he’s getting something to drink._ _

__“Yeah, I want one too, thanks!” Erica shouted._ _

__“You can get it yourself,” Lucas responded. Erica scoffed, crossing her arms but all in all staying in place. Probably because she knows Lucas is going to get her a drink anyways. Which he does, handing it to her before taking his place back beside Mike._ _

__The two don’t cuddle up this time, but Mike does unconsciously lean into Lucas’ body, and that’s how Dustin knows they don’t know yet. That moment is also when he sees Erica glance over at the two, realization on her features._ _

__It isn’t until Mike is in the bathroom and Lucas went to go get his Atari from his bedroom that Erica turns to him and says, “Damn, why can’t Lucas like a black person for once?”_ _

__Dustin’s still laughing when Mike and Lucas make their way back to the living room._ _

__\---_ _

__Mike and Lucas realize they like each other at the same time._ _

__It’s about a week after Lucas’ house with Dustin and Erica. Mike had a nightmare one night, and his first instinct was to walkie Lucas. Partly because of their distance. Since they’re neighbors it’ll reach Lucas easier. But it’s also partly because it’s Lucas. Why wouldn’t he talk to him after a nightmare?_ _

__Lucas couldn’t sleep that night. He kept tossing and turning, and he couldn’t watch t.v. without going downstairs, thus letting his parents know he was awake. He didn’t want to get in trouble, so lying in bed staring at the ceiling was the only option. Until he heard his walkie go off._ _

__“Lucas, do you copy?”_ _

__Lucas reached for the walkie that was on the ground next to his bed, “Yeah. Can’t sleep?”_ _

__“You’re supposed to say over,” Mike replied._ _

__Lucas resisted the urge to groan, “Can’t sleep? Over.” The line goes quiet for a few seconds._ _

__“No, I had a nightmare. Over,” Mike admitted. “What about? Over,” Lucas asked. Mike felt his stomach flip at the tone he heard in his friend’s voice._ _

__“The usual. Over,” Mike said. He hears Lucas’ hum in confirmation. “What’re you up so late for?”_ _

__“You didn’t say over. Over,” Lucas teased. Mike rolled his eyes, huffing out a small laugh._ _

__Lucas smiled at hearing Mike’s laugh. He liked making Mike laugh. “I couldn’t fall asleep, so…”_ _

__“Ugh, school’s gonna be hell tomorrow,” Mike groaned. “Well, at least we’ll be in hell together,” Lucas whispered back._ _

__“Yeah,” Mike whispered, his heart squeezed in his chest. “Wanna talk until we fall asleep?”_ _

__“Sure. Have you heard about that new movie coming out? The one with Julia Roberts?” Lucas whispered, excited. Mike loved hearing the joy in his voice. Rom-Coms were one of  
Lucas’ favorites, though he won’t admit it. The boys stay up late, talking to one another for hours._ _

__It’s in that moment: in the early morning, trying to remain quiet as to not wake their families, talking to one another out of comfort, feeling light and happy and butterflies in their bellies that the two boys realize the feelings they have for their best friend on the other end of the walkie._ _


End file.
